pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gorlath the wild
Also, don't blank pages. If you want to delete them, add at the top. - S W T 18:31, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :That's one big welcome thingy O.O edit: moved your "Great PWnage" to here. You might want to keep these kind of pages in your userspace please ^^ --'Sazzy ' 18:37, 20 July 2008 (EDT) My bad first build iv'e submited. and it was my own build but yea my bad Gorlath the wild 17:44 20 July 2008 (EDT) Besides Having Enraged Charge now the conjure does have effect on this build letting you hit 110+ almost instand kill any unprepared players. Fox007 15:14, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Point A Conjure's dont add + Freaking 70 damage. Point B Hammer's attack really slow so the point of a conjure is lost and 3 110+ would be on a critical so unless you can magical go and make urself a W/E/A with assassin's Crit Strikes 110+ is a rare occuranceGorlath the wild 12:31 21 July 2008 (EDT) NPA Calling Gates Assassin and idiot is considered a personal attack. Refrain from doing so. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:05, 21 July 2008 (EDT) it apply.... 1) please sign your comments with four tildes, thusly: ~~~~. doing so will let us know who's talking. 2) no, it doesn't apply. Gates knows his shit. 3) even if it did, it's still NPA. 4) it would lend more credence to your argument if you didn't make basic grammar mistakes like "it apply...." instead of "it applies" when stating that someone else is an idiot.--Reason.decrystallized 13:36, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :It doesn't really matter. He's been banned regardless. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:39, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::orly? it wasn't on the block logs.--Reason.decrystallized 14:31, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Nope, he is not blocked. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Gorlath the wild Your page was moved to User:Gorlath the wild, which is your userpage. Don't recreate that page again. ~~ 18:10, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Sockpuppetry Is forbidden. Next time, ban. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:31, 21 July 2008 (EDT) That Wasnt Sockpuppetry and that was a guild member might i add so he might have rated it high because im in the same guildGorlath the wild 8:49, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :I can hardly believe that he has the same IP as you. Also, from PvX:DIS: note that asking others to vote undeservedly high or low on builds without testing them also falls under this jurisdiction. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:09, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::I didnt ask him to vote high or low i pinged the build in AC and asked people to try it out and well he was the only one and he thought it worked great so he voted.....Gorlath the wild 9:14, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::IP shows otherwise. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:21, 22 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Moebius_Fury&action=rate Don't rate builds that are in trial. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:13, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :Oops didn't see that sorry my bad Gorlath the wild 17:47, 23 September 2008 (EDT)